birthday mammon from obey me
by goldenstarts
Summary: Hanna (MC) vuelve de comprar el regalo de cumpleaños de Mammon pero él lo malinterpreta todo.


Hoy era el gran día.

Me había despertarme temprano para lograr que todo saliese a la perfección y me pegaría un tiro si no salía como esperaba, había estado planeando esto desde hacía bastantes días y tenía el tiempo en mi contra.

Apagué la alarma que me recordaba qué día era hoy al levantarme de la cama y me dirigí a al armario, donde ya estaba preparado el conjunto que iba a ponerme hoy; todo simple, una falda y un jersey. Acto seguido, cogí las llaves, la cartera y el móvil y me fui después de ponerme los zapatos.

Salí de la academia recordando el camino a la tienda física de Akuzon que había en los terrenos, así que no tardé mucho en encontrarla y entrar en ella, encontrándome con uno de los dependientes detrás del mostrador.

— ¿Hoy es el día, Hanna?

Me subí a la barra de hierro del mostrador para ver algo más mientras movía los dedos sobre la madera de la mesa.

— Por lo que sea que se rece aquí, dime que ha llegado el paquete o me lío, pero a tiros.

Dejé salir un suspiro al ver como el dependiente se giraba de nuevo hacia mí con un paquete y una placa de cristal para que "firmara". Me hice un corte en el dedo con una hoja de metal y dejé caer unas gotas de sangre sobre la placa, y cuando se verificó que era yo quien había hecho la compra me dió el paquete, agradeciéndome por la compra.

Salí de la tienda y me encontré con Asmo en el pasillo antes de subir a las habitaciones, quien vino casi corriendo a mi encuentro.

— Hanna, Hanna, ¿es eso lo que creo que es?

Canturreó intentando mirar entre mis manos.

— ¿D-De qué paquete hablas? Pfff, no tengo ninguno, qué dices.

— Aparte de que eres horrible mintiendo, el paquete es casi tan grande como tú, ni siquiera sé cómo has podido traerlo hasta aquí.

Dejé el paquete entre mis piernas en el suelo e hice fuerza con un brazo demostrándole mis músculos.

— Hanna, ahí no hay nada. Pero de alguna forma es adorable, qué envidia.

Asmo suspiró frunciendo el ceño y negó con la cabeza haciendo un puchero.

— ¡HANNA MIA MOR!

Escuchamos un grito en el otro extremo del pasillo y al girarme le vi tan tan feliz que te cegaba.

— Aw, si es tu novio el que va a ver el paquete que tienes entre las piernas. Vaya, eso suena mal. O no.

— ¡Asmo! Mierda, el paquete.

Me agaché para coger el paquete y con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía eché a correr lejos de él, no podía verlo todavía o se arruinaría todo.

Había recibido un mensaje de Asmo diciendo que había un demonio en el pasillo demasiado cerca de Hanna, así que en dos minutos había llegado. Correr era una de las cosas que más odiaba junto a trabajar, pero por salvarla de un demonio acosador correría todos los maratones del mundo si hiciese falta.

Entré en el pasillo y encontré al amor de mi vida y a Asmo, pero sin rastro del supuesto demonio. Mejor, no podía ponerme demasiado sobreprotector (celoso según ella), pero de verdad no quería perderla.

Cualquier tipo sería mil veces mejor para ella, pero aún así ella estaba conmigo aunque no supiese el por qué.

— ¡HANNA MIA MOR!

La vi dar un pequeño saltito del susto al oírme y no pude evitar sonreír al verla girarse hacia mí, pero todo cambió cuando al verme ella dejó de sonreír y... echó a correr como un conejo asustado. Fruncí el ceño al ver como, literalmente mi novia huía de mí como si me tuviese miedo.

Me acerqué a Asmo, quien ahora estaba mirándose en un espejo de mano y lanzándose besos a sí mismo.

— ¿Sabes qué le pasa a Hanna?

— Ah ni idea, estaba perfectamente hasta que has llegado tú.

Ah, genial, entonces la culpa sí era mía. Quizás había hecho algo malo de nuevo y esta vez ella sí que se había asustado.

Como era todo un masoquista corrí detrás de ella esperando que estuviese en su habitación, pero cuando golpeé varias veces a la puerta nadie contestó, aunque se veía algo de luz por debajo de la puerta.

¿Tan mal novio había sido? ¿Y si se había hartado de tener un novio tan estúpido? ¿Y si había encontrado a alguien mejor para ella? Volví a llamar a la puerta pero seguía sin responder.

— Hanna, ábreme, por favor. No sé qué es lo que hice pero lo siento mucho, de verdad no volveré a hacerlo. Yo... En serio entiendo que no quieras verme, soy un idiota, infantil, celoso, llorica y avaricioso que no te merece para nada, pero te quiero; cambiaré si... Si quieres, pero... N-No me dej...

— Mammon, ¿de qué estás hablan...? ¿Espera, ¿estás llorando? ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Te has hecho daño?

Salí del baño que había en mi habitación después de ducharme tras escuchar unos golpes en la puerta, pero no iba a salir sólo con el albornoz y el pelo medio mojado por si era Asmo y se le cruzaban los cables.

Respondí que ya iba, pero era inútil ya que la habitación estaba insonorizada, así que de fuera no podían oírme. Por lo que al empezar a oír la voz de Mammon me temí lo peor: que hubiese descubierto el regalo.

Pero no, tenía que ser peor que eso.

— Oh, no. Oh, no, mierda. Mierda, no.

Me faltaron piernas para correr a abrir la puerta y ver lo peor que había podido ver en toda mi vida: Mammon destrozado, llorando mientras me pedía perdón por quién sabe qué.

— Mammon, ¿de qué estás hablan...? ¿Espera, ¿estás llorando? ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Te has hecho daño?

Apoyé la mano sobre su mejilla y, aprovechando que tenía la cabeza agachada, puse la otra mano sobre su cabello, acariciándolo suavemente.

— Vamos, ¿qué ha pasado?

El demonio negó con la cabeza, aferrándose a la tela de mi albornoz y apoyando la frente sobre mi hombro, todavía temblando a causa de los sollozos.

— N-No me dejes, l-lo siento...

Fruncí el ceño y moví la mano a su espalda, con la otra todavía en su pelo. ¿De dónde había sacado esa estúpida idea?

— Hey, no, ¿de dónde has sacado esa idea? No voy a dejarte, ¿vale? Ven, entra.

Cogí su mano entre las mía para ayudarle a entrar, cerrando la puerta con la pierna y sentándonos en la cama.

— Mammon, mírame. Venga, ¿por favor? Vamos, cariño...

Aunque se negó a lo que le pedía y seguía con la cabeza baja mirando a mi mano, que ahora se encontraba entre las suyas, poco a poco fue tranquilizándose hasta que llegó al punto de volver a respirar con normalidad.

— Muy bien, cariño. ¿Estás mejor?

Parecía que no quería hablar sobre el tema, así que no iba a seguir insistiendo y esperaría a que él quisiese, aunque por dentro me estuviese muriendo por saber qué le había hecho pensar aquello.

— De verdad... ¿No vas a dejarme?

Por primera vez me había mirado, y no pude hacer nada más que secarle las lágrimas con la manga de mi albornoz para luego dejar un beso en su frente bajo su atenta mirada.

— Jamás se me pasaría por la cabeza esa idea. No sé de dónde la has sacado, te quiero demasiado para eso.

Mammon suspiró de alivio relajando los hombros y cogiendo de nuevo mi mano.

— ¿Por qué me quieres? Tú mereces algo mejor... Alguien mejor que yo.

Me apoyé en la pared con las piernas por encima de las suyas para estar más cerca, y esta vez cogí yo su mano.

— Quizás, pero quien me gusta eres tú. Me haces reír, siempre estás apoyándome, a mi lado pase lo que pase, me proteges hasta el punto de querer dar tu vida por mí, me tratas como si fuese lo más valioso de tu vida, te quiero y tú me quieres, no te molesta expresar tus sentimientos aunque luego los niegues, y además está esa mirada... Sí, justo esa. Cuando me miras así como si fuera lo único que existe... Me encanta. Me encantas.

Con cada cosa que decía su mirada brillaba más, dándome la razón a lo último que había dicho. Por su parte, él se acercó hasta apoyar el antebrazo en la pared y cuando creí que sólo iba a mirarme de cerca, sonrió de lado y me besó.

— Te quiero muchísimo.

Todavía con el antebrazo apoyado en la pared, con la mano libre apartó un mechón mojado de mi cabello moviéndolo detrás de la oreja, y entonces me acordé de la situación, sobretodo en mi no ropa, en la que me encontraba.

La verdad es que no estaba para nada incómoda con él y yo vestida, pero no era plan.

— Oye, cariño... ¿y si voy un momento a cambiarme?

— Nop.

En contra de todo lo que esperaba, Mammon me rodeó la cintura y tiró de mí hasta estar sentada en el hueco entre sus piernas, con mis piernas sobre la suya derecha y mi cuerpo apoyado en su pecho.

— Ah, venga ya... ¿Al menos recuerdas que día es hoy?

Miró hacia el techo de la habitación pensando hasta que me miró de nuevo, esta vez alarmado.

— Dime que no me he olvidado de tu cumpleaños.

Solté una risita negando y saqué el paquete de detrás suyo.

— Más bien parece que te has olvidado del tuyo. - su cara era todo un poema, de verdad. Como para hacer un sticker.

— Bueeno, ¿y si lo abres?

Miré ilusionada como intentaba no emocionarse como un niño pequeño, pero dejó de intentarlo cuando vio el contenido del paquete.

— No puede ser, no puede ser... ¿Son el manga y el anime de **_¿Aquel día que fui transportado a Gondor aliado con los Vengadores donde tienen que derrotar a los Titanes para conseguir la Copa de los Tres Magos?_**

— Eh... Sí, y no sabes lo que me ha costado encontrarlo. - sonreí levemente al ver el brillo en sus ojos y se me ocurrió una idea increíble- ¿Y si nos ponemos el pijama y hacemos un maratón de la serie completa? Tengo bastante comida para protegerme de los atracos de Beel a la cocina.

No había terminado de hablar cuando ya estaba sola en la cama mientras él salía corriendo de mi habitación.

— Sisisisisisisisí te amo vuelvo en un minutooooo.

Negué sonriendo y me metí en el baño a cambiarme; en principio iba a invitarle a salir fuera a comer, pero al ver su emoción sabía que eso le haría más ilusión, y la verdad es que no lo cambiaría por nada.

* * *


End file.
